Eliza Morales (TV Series)
Eliza Morales is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, she, her father, her mother, and her brother escaped from Atlanta. They eventually find a camp of survivors and stay there. After the camp was overrun one night, the Morales family left for Birmingham, Alabama. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Eliza's life prior to the outbreak; she may have been living in the city of Atlanta during her lifetime along with her family and brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Eliza is seen playing around with her brother, Louis. At the camp with her brother and mother, she awaits her father's return from doing a supply run in Atlanta with some other survivors. When he returns, she, with her brother, and her mother give him a big hug. "Vatos" While enjoying the fish feast with her family and other survivors, zombies attack the camp, prompting her to flee to her parents and to the RV while the others try to defend the women and children. She and her family survive the attack. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, she attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the CDC, her parents spoke up, saying that they decided they are going to take their chances and head for Birmingham, Alabama, since they have family that may be alive in the area. She says goodbye to a tearful Sophia Peletier and gives her her doll. She parts ways with her family as everyone leaves camp. Season 8 "Some Guy" Eliza, Louis, and Miranda escape a herd of walkers before coming across an outpost, where they find Morales' corpse. They mourn him briefly before they come into contact with a group calling themselves "The El Fuego". They are captured. "The Big Scary U" Louis and Eliza are locked in the cell with their mother and Greg's family. They eventually escape after Kate is killed. The kids were horrified when Greg beat and killed Richard and stood by as Miranda and Greg talk to Tate. "The King, The Widow, And Rick" Eliza questions why Marco does the questionable things he does. Shortly afterward, she is killed by Lydia, upsetting her family. "How It's Gotta Be" Eliza appears in Louis' nightmare. He relives her death. Later, her grave appears, alongside that of her mother and father. Killed Victims This list shows the people Eliza has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morales Eliza loves her father very much. This is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Eliza was overjoyed, and quickly ran into her fathers arms hugging him tightly. She was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Miranda Morales Miranda and her daughter seemed to have a stable mother-daughter relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Louis Morales Louis and Eliza have a basic brother-sister relationship and were usually seen talking and playing together. Sophia Peletier Eliza was one of the children living in the Atlanta Camp. Sophia often played with Eliza, her brother Louis, and Carl in the camp and it can be inferred that they became close. When Morales and his family leave the camp to search for their relatives in Alabama, Eliza and Sophia share a brief yet tearful goodbye. Eliza hugs Sophia goodbye, and even gives Sophia her doll as a parting gift between friends. Carl Grimes Carl and Eliza weren't really close friends at the Atlanta camp. Marco It appears that Eliza has a slight distaste for Marco, due to him expressing interest in killing her and her family. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 *"Some Guy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, The Widow, And Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" (Dream Sequence) Trivia *Oddly, she was credited in her appearances in Season 1 while her other two family members (excluding Morales) were uncredited.